


Returned

by SparklerHale1025



Series: Kaiden and Levi [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based off the Attack on Titan 2 game, But sometimes he pretends he doesn't have emotions, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Levi really loves Kaiden, M/M, Some hope at the end, Spoliers for the Attack on Titan 2 game, at least for Levi, missing character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025
Summary: Levi thought Erwin losing an arm was the most insane part of his day.It wasn't.





	Returned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and I finished this! I'm so happy!

The sunset gave a sly smile as it slowly went toward the curving earth. It’s specks of light were leaving the sky slowly, and Levi only could watch through the window as the warm orange started to turn into a dark blue. 

If Levi was able, he would have kicked at a wall, but that would only further injure his already twisted ankle. Even if the pain would be a new feeling, better then any of the worry felt, he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize not being able to go out behind the walls again. Erwin, conscious in Levi’s wound, ordered him to stay behind. At first, the anger had risen in him like a quick chemical reaction, but no amount of protesting would allow him to tag along. 

Sighing, he pulled a dark jacket closer to him. He turned and walked away from the window and across the room to open the door, quietly walking into the hallway. The Scout’s base was only slightly quieter than usual, given a large chunk that had left to go retrieve Eren.

A thud sounded as he reached the end of the hallway when he was about to open the door to the outside. Casting a look over his shoulder Levi saw a soldier, completely out of breath, trying to slowly run toward him,

“Sir, they've entered the walls!” The soldier breathed out, in one puff of air and Levi clenched his jaw, waiting for more as the man hesitated out. “It's the Commander.” 

 

 

“The amount of blood loss has been controlled, and we’ve wrapped his arm. He should be alright, but if the wound is infected...well, we should know soon enough” The doctor spoke in a calm voice and had no smile on his face, relaying information to the present staff. It included Levi and Hanji for the moment. 

The Scout Regiment had arrived soon after the alert and there was a rush action to get Erwin inside for medical treatment as well as other wounded soldiers. Levi had followed as they put Erwin on a stretcher but had been asked to stay away.

When they finally got to go into the room, he learned that they succeeded in taking Eren into custody, but Bertholdt and Reiner had escaped with Ymir.

“At least he didn’t lose his head, now he can only complain about a tired shoulder” Levi murmured darkly, leaning back into the most uncomfortable chair. 

“You are charming, Levi.” Hanji responded in a way that made him turn and glare at her. After a moment she softened when she looked at him and he decided looked away, “He’ll be fine, You’ll be able to protect him next time.”  
Right. That wasn't something he wanted to hear.

“Shut up, four eyes.” Levi responded, eyeing Erwin while he was still tense and pondering his own thoughts. It seemed to be quiet until there was a tap against the door.

“Must be the doctor.” Hanji stood from her own chair and walked to answer the knock, opening it quickly, only to reveal a soldier Levi remembered him faintly to be Mitch.

Mitch seemed to look confused as he looked past Levi, over Hanji’s shoulder. “There's some kid whos crying his eyes out and wants to speak to you.”

“Who?” He sighed, and lifted a hand to rub the corners of his eyes. 

“Skol Tange.”

Levi didn't recognize the name, but stood up. “Let’s see what he wants.”

He gave a nod to Hanji, promising his return before Mitch and him made their way toward the entryway of the building that was being used as a makeshift hospital.

In the middle of the floor stood a shaking mess of a young boy, who was currently crying and was holding something very tight in his grip.

Levi approached slowly and the boy didn't even know he was there until he spoke softly for his attention, “Skol?”

The boy whipped his head up, looked at him for a second and seemed to collapse in more tears.

In a closer inspection, it was obvious the boy had been part of the team that had been sent outside the walls. He even looked injured, so he must have rushed here as soon as he had been able.

“He said to give this to you! I had to make sure! He-...He was so brave.” Skol Tange spoke quickly through his tears, shakily breathing and handed out something small with one hand.

Glancing at Skol Tange once more, he looked at what was being handed to him and felt his heart sink.

Kaiden had been brave. Of course he had been and suddenly Levi could only remember-

“You are just jealous.” Kaiden grinned up at him, so beautiful and bright as his hands danced over Levi’s skin.

They laid in a small bed, cramped, but that only meant they were pressed close together with Kaiden sprawled on his chest. The moon and the candle shined enough that Levi could see the ripples in Kaiden’s muscles as Kaiden leaned up to kiss him.

“Jealous of what?” He questioned, lifting his hand to gently press into the soft tuffs that was Kaiden’s hair, slightly sweaty, but framed his face that he looked more adorable than handsome.

“I don’t have a reputation to uphold, so I could go skipping in flowers and nobody would notice.”

“Oh, I'm sure somebody would notice that.”

Kaiden laughed brightly, tilting his head so it would press into Levi's chest, before shifting so he was straddling his lap.

There was no sexual intent (As there might have been many minutes before), but a soft intimate aftermath as Kaiden looked down at him.

Levi didn't know what he did to deserve that look. He had treated Kaiden like everyone else, tough, and harsh as the world had prepared him to be, and he wanted to make Kaiden the same. But something else happened.

Kaiden stuck to him. 

“You're so beautiful.” Kaiden whispered, and it broke Levi from his thoughts. The surprise of Kaiden’s statement had him blushing in embarrassment.

“Why you-”

“Just take the compliment, you idiot!” The other interrupted loudly, shaking his head in what was probably disbelief.

“You're the one who is beautiful.” Levi responded, quietly and pressed a hand into Kaiden’s warm cheek, while Kaiden just leaned into it.

“Can I surprise you again?” Kaiden spoke again, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. Kaiden ran his fingers through his hair before he closed his eyes he could tell that Kaiden was smiling. 

“Can I stop you?

“No.

“Then surprises me.”  
“I love you.” Kaiden whispered, full of warmth and what was indeed love.

“I love you so much.” Kaiden could have screamed before he was torn apart.

“Sir? Captain?”

Levi looked up quickly, inhaling sharply as he quickly reached out and took the journal he remembered seeing all the time. Kaiden loved to write in it, take a collective journey of everything that he was doing.

Sliding his face into a blank look, he looked at Skol, “What happened?

 

When Skol told his tale of seeing Kaiden rush off into battle to protect them, Levi only nodded and thanked him for giving him the journal. He paid no more words before turning away. Mitch didn’t follow him.

He did this despite wanting to ask what Kaiden looked like before he went out to die.

Walking quickly, he turn the corner and came to what was probably a temporary unused room in the long hallway. Levi stepped in and closed the door.

As soon as silence had settled around him, Levi immediately pressed his hands against his eyes, willing for no tears. 

He didn't want to cry.

See, his prime concern had been Erwin because that had been the main concern.

He couldn't run out and ask everyone had they seen Kaiden like some sort of depressed wife.

Levi knew how skilled Kaiden was despite the danger, and he had been prepared to walk into the mess hall only to see Kaiden only tired, but joking around with Sasha.

He should have known. He ruined himself by having hope.

“Fuck...fuck..” He grit his teeth together into a growl and trembled as he tossed the journal onto the ground with a large thud. 

A heartbeat passed before Levi slid onto the floor and picked up the journal, holding it softly into his hands like he held Kaiden's own precious soul.

He didn't sob, punch walls or breakdown.

But he held the journal as he allowed tears to trail down his cheeks in a manner that surprised him and wouldn't allow anyone else to see.

He just needed one moment.

 

Jean, Connie and Sasha walked down a hallway, the nighttime leaking through the window as a sad air surrounded them.

They all had something to think about. Ymir. Reiner. Bertholdt. A lot has happened. Especially what happened to a precious friend.

“He never came back.” Connie said softly, speaking first and pointing out the most obvious.

Jean and Asha didn’t look at Connie when he spoke and they all continued to walk down the hallway slowly, but Jean spoke next, more hesitant, “Honestly I wasn't holding much hope...”

“He will come back!” Sasha said loudly, suddenly stopping and Jean and Connie made a noise of surprise. Sasha still didn't turn around. They both knew that Sasha had been a close friend to Kaiden, who accepted the weirdness that she gave off.

More determined, Sasha sounded like she was smiling, like she truly believed in the woods she was saying, “Definitely...I know he will!”

 

As the sun shined deep into the sky, a agonizing wind swept around the trees.

A flash of tattered green coat shuttered as the cold sank into it.

But everything seemed to be still for a moment, like the entire world was holding onto one breathe.

Suddenly, movement went forward and a hand clasped around the solid metal of a blade that had been stuck in the ground. In such strength, it was pulled out.

Free.

Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Yelp. I hope no one is mad for kinda dragging this on. :D


End file.
